Lo que los hermanos Halliwell saben
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Los hermanos Halliwell saben mucho el uno acerca del otro WyattxChris Mpreg


**Lo que los hermanos Halliwell saben…**

Notas de la autora:

No soy dueña de Charmed o de sus personajes-(Ojala lo fuera, al menos de Drew Fuller o Wes Ramsey)-

Esta es una historia Wyris o Wyatt/Chris o WyattxChris no sé como más les guste, lo que quiere decir Incesto y Slash y Mpreg.

Están advertidos así que si les gusta léanla y dejen una review – (Por fis) si no les gusta no la lean.

Dicho esto aquí esta la historia.

**Casa Halliwell **

**Lo que Chris sabe acerca de Wyatt**

Estas acostado, pero aún así sientes cuando el entra, siempre sabes cuando el esta cerca su lazo de hermanos y amantes siempre te dice cuando el esta aproximándose a ti.

Sabes lo que el esta sintiendo, siempre lo has sabido aún antes de que compartieran una cama en todo el sentido de la palabra, siempre has sabido lo que pasa por la cabeza de aquel que es dueño de tu alma, aquel que ha grabado su nombre en tu piel, aquel que te hace sentir vivo con una sonrisa, aquel cuyas caricias pueden derribar todas tus defensas.

Finges dormir pero el sabe.

**Lo que Wyatt sabe acerca de Chris **

Siempre sabes que el no duerme, haz descubierto su secreto, sabes que te espera, sabes que no puede dormir, que no logra conciliar el sueño si no es acunado por tus brazos, sabes que duerme que solamente duerme cuando esta contigo, que respira cuando sabe que has vuelto del inframundo, sabes que ama tus besos, que ama tus caricias, que ama la manera en que lo tocas.

**Chris **

Tu sabes que el ama la manera en que lo besas, en la que lo acaricias, en que lo amas, sabes que ama saber que esta a cargo, por que lo esta y tu eres feliz con que el lo este.

Sabes que hará y haría cualquier cosa por protegerte que se enfrentaría a cualquiera que ose dañarte, sabes que se enfrentara a todos por mantenerte cerca por cuidar su amor, tu amor sabes que ira contra la misma naturaleza por proteger ese secreto que comparten y que será dentro de muy poco, sabe que estas tranquilo por que te sientes protegido, por que el es el más fuerte, por que nadie te dañara si el esta a tu lado y que confías ciegamente en el, por que tu amor por el es más fuerte que tu amor por tu vida misma, por que sabes que sin el estas perdido, que eres media persona.

**Wyatt **

Al igual que tú sabes que sin el eres media persona, sabes que nadie lo dañará, que eliminaras a cualquiera que intente dañarlo por que ahora el necesita más aún de tu protección, por que el lleva a tu hijo en sus entrañas.

No te importa saber como eso ha sucedido solamente sabes que ya nada te importa más que ellos, que el, que tu hijo o hija, sabes que tu familia no entenderá, que serán posiblemente deshonrados, que serán excluidos de todos aquellos que aman, pero no te importa por que el significa más para ti que tus padres, tíos o primos por que sabes que tu abuelo siempre estará a tu lado, avalando ese amor que no sabes como empezó pero nunca quieres que acabe, por que su sonrisa te alegra las mañanas, por que lo amas y eres feliz sabiendo que el te ama.

Sabes que ahora el importa más que nadie, por que el ya no esta solo.

Sabes que dentro de poco solamente serán dos, hasta que el bebe llegué.

Sabes que eres feliz, por que estas enamorado.

Sabes que nada importa ahora más que aquel que es dueño de tu corazón, aquel que amas desde el momento en que supiste lo que el amor significaba.

**Chris**

Sabes que estas protegido por el poder mas fuerte en toda la tierra: el amor que sienten el uno por el otro, sabes que dentro de poco serán una familia aparte de su familia que serán aislados de todos pero eso no te importa por que escuchas su consejo de que si te estresas harás daño al bebe y que el nunca te dejará.

Sabes que el dice la verdad pues lo ves en sus ojos azules, esos que nunca te han podido mentir, esos que cuando los ves puedes ver el amor reflejado en ellos.

Los dos hermanos Halliwell saben que están enamorados y que harán cualquier cosa por protegerse el uno al otro, a su amor y a su familia.

Fin


End file.
